Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wearable electronic device and more particularly, to a wearable electronic device combined with an emergency mechanism.
Description of Related Art
Generally, health wristbands are designed on demand for waterproofing, low cost and light weight, and thus, a lightweight small-size screen is preferred in an occasion of choosing a panel. However, at present, the health wristbands, besides monitoring physiological signal detection, are gradually in demand for emergent help when emergent physiological alerts happen.
However, two major issues will be encountered when a space of a wristband body is designed. First, the screen of the wristband body is too small, such that an emergent signal with a large range and sufficient brightness cannot be provided. Second, if a warning indicator is additionally required, the space of the body becomes insufficient. Therefore, the two major issues would result in conflicts in the design of the watch body. For example, the size and the thickness of the appearance would be increased if the aforementioned issues are forcibly added into the design.